Kopaka: Toa of Ice, Matoran of Rebellion
by Flashryan
Summary: My idea of Kopaka before he was a Toa. T for now.
1. Prologue

Kopaka: Toa of Ice, Matoran of Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle.

A/N: I was bored, and thought of what life would be like before Kopaka was a Toa. My version, if you don't know who Karzahni is, he's the Bionicle version of the devil and Hell. And this'll also introduce the Toa Jhova, what I believe to be the Toa before they came to Mata-Nui. Anyways…nvm that, read about Kopaka. Lol.

**Prologue**

As the chains whipped his back, he fell into the ground, unable to cleanse his back of the scars. This Matoran thought. And when he thought, he was broken. Acting of one's own free will was bad enough, but THINKING. Thinking was the ultimate crime against their master, Karzahni. Not only could this Matoran think, it could learn as well. And it was waiting, and waiting, for the right moment where it'd be able to rise up against Karzahni, and escape. This Matoran's name…was Kopaka.

Ever since the days of his creation, Kopaka was never like every other Matoran, and caused trouble. Kopaka was silent, and never spoke during his Matoran-hood, which led the others to believe he was broken, and they sent him to Karzahni, where he'd be repaired. Karzahni took his Akaku away, and gave him another, shapeless mask. Kopaka, enraged, struck back by speaking back to Karzahni, and ran at him, trying to grab his mask. Karzahni reared back, and brought an arm down on Kopaka, and flung him into a trash pile of spare parts. Kopaka, now bruised, stayed there.

"Anyone else?" Karzahni threatened in his hostile whisper.

No one spoke, and went back, toiling at their tasks. Kopaka stayed in his spot, battered, bruised, and broken. As was fitting for one who broke Karzahni's law. Kopaka hated it here, and wanted out. Days passed, and he did not move. And when he didn't, Karzahni tossed him and flung him around, but Kopaka would not move to work. Karzahni had dealt with him enough, and grabbed him by his throat.

"We'll see how you like Purgatory." Karzahni muttered.

Kopaka said nothing as he was swallowed by darkness. He found himself knee deep in sand. He looked around, and found nothing wrong with this place. No hell, no suffering. What was this place? It was quiet. For nothing ever was said in Purgatory. Kopaka found nothing wrong with that, in fact, he found comfort. Kopaka spent his days meditating, and looking to the stars. But his perception of the stars seemed off, for they kept saying Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Kopaka found himself at night, wandering, having nothing better to do as he could not sleep. He traveled into the jungle, and found a small cave. He entered, and found solace. This was his home, and he liked it now. But something…seemed off. He'd seen Matoran sent to Purgatory before, so he figured there would be others here. But he found none.

Kopaka ran out of the cave, and realized, he was truly alone. No one there to listen to, no one there to follow and learn from, no one there to keep him company, even if he'd shove them away. Kopaka's mind split, and found himself suddenly irrational. Then, an unfamiliar voice entered his mind.

"You are mine, and I am yours. You've accepted your fate without question, and now your life belongs to me."

Kopaka didn't know what to make of it. This voice, drew him in, and he felt something cold and dark wrap around his mind. He shook it off.

"Get away from me…" he whispered.

"What? Rebellion? We have to correct that."

The darkness clouded his mind.

"Leave me alone." he said louder.

"What? Can't hear you! No one will ever hear you!" The voice began to mock him, and tease him, and torture him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kopaka shouted, his voice booming.

His mind shattered, and the darkness left him. He lay on the ground, lifeless and mute.

Such is the fate….of the Toa of Ice.


	2. The Escape

Kopaka: Toa of Ice, Matoran of Rebellion

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue.

**Chapter One – The Escape**

Kopaka awoke, his mind reassembled within itself, and he looked around. Wondering what had happened, he got up and dusted himself off, when a large hand grabbed him and pulled him under. He soon found himself in Karzahni's grip, back in the real world, and Kopaka was thrown into another trash pit.

"Welcome back." Karzahni said in his death whisper.

Kopaka got up, and found himself digging. He didn't know why, he just was. His Akaku was still in Karzahni's grasp, and Kopaka felt more and more as each day passed, that it didn't matter to him anymore. He felt at home with Karzahni, and he felt no reason to reach out and take his mask, no reason to speak back, no reason for rebellion of any kind. Kopaka looked around, and realized he was just like everyone else.

As the days grew longer and harder, Kopaka's trembling hand could take it no longer, and he stopped. His body ached, and his mind wandered. Kopaka's mind went through Karzahni's world, and saw nothing. He didn't see anything that was past the darkness, and the walls. There was nothing beyond what his eyes saw right in front of him. Kopaka was lifted into the air by Karzahni.

"Why won't you work?" Karzahni whispered, attempting to shout.

Kopaka drew back his fist, and hit him right in his eye.

Karzahni withdrew, and yelled as loud as he could. His voice echoed throughout the endless chasm, and Kopaka found his perfect chance.

Kopaka squeezed out of Karzahni's grip, and ran up his arm to his Akaku, which was on Karzahni's mask belt, around his waist. Kopaka jumped from Karzahni's shoulder, and flew toward his mask, but Karzahni backed up, and took him by his leg, and attempted to fling Kopaka into the furnace, but Kopaka held on, and grabbed his Akaku when Karzahni was sure he was thrown into the furnace. Kopaka was dropped, Akaku in hand, and ran for some exit. He found a small sword, perfect in weight and balance for him, and a small disc-shield. He ran for the edge of the darkness.

Karzahni bellowed, and ran after Kopaka at top speed. Kopaka jumped off the edge of the cliff, and flew into the darkness. Karzahni's voice could be heard, trailing Kopaka as he fell deeper and deeper into darkness.

His mind began to wander again, and he found himself suddenly in a warm light. He stopped in mid-air, and saw, within that light, a being. It had no shape; he just knew something was there.

"Kopaka….Toa of Ice." The voice called. It was calm and soothing.

"Why….do you call me that?" Kopaka asked slowly.

"Your destiny has been made. You must become power, absorb it, and become power again to master your destiny. You have a strong will, and a strong mind. Something you'll need to conquer evil."

"My…destiny? Evil?" Kopaka asked.

"Seek the light, and it'll guide you. Your brothers and sister are waiting."

Kopaka looked into the light.

"Who…are…you?"

Kopaka felt the light leave him, and he began to fall again. His voice gave out a cry of frustration, anger, and fear. Something he'd never felt before, except in Purgatory. He hated it, and he wanted it to be gone forever.

Kopaka fell and fell, never knowing when it was going to end. Maybe Karzahni was right, maybe it was forever, and he was doomed to live out his days in darkness. But what of that light? Did it lie to him?

Nothing more was thought, as he suddenly broke through the darkness, and found himself in clouds, more like descending rapidly. He saw an island approach fast, and he didn't know how to slow down. His speed grew and grew, but he saw something on the beach, that made him wonder what exactly had been happening, and he questioned reality.

He saw himself lying on the beach, motionless and not breathing.

Kopaka tried to slow down, uncertain of what was to come. He wanted to know if he'd live or die, not worry about it now! He never had to before. Then he hit.


	3. The Encounter

Kopaka: Toa of Ice, Matoran of Rebellion

Disclaimer: Read the prologue.

Chapter Two

Amongst the rubble of his crashing into himself…which didn't appear to hurt at all or even seem to hurt in any way, shape, or form, he sat up. He looked around...nothing out of the ordinary...just a giant crater of where he landed...but other than that nothing was out of place. It was a beautiful ocean in front of him, and lush green forest to his back.

He turned himself around and got up. He noticed a large, icy mountain way off in the distance. He said nothing as he began to walk in the direction of the mountain. Kopaka let his sword and shield rest on his back as he walked, and listened to the different noises of the giant forest. He never had hear that many creatures or even any for that matter. Karzahni never let any Matoran explore the outside.

Kopaka silently thanked the stars as he walked through the jungle. For as deep and foreboding as the jungle was, the trees did not collide with each other in the canopy, so he had a clear view of the mountain so he did not lose his way.

The sun faded off into the distance ever slowly setting. Kopaka would not have worried at all about being in the darkness, if it wasn't for the one thing that really bothered him. Ever since we went into the forest, the mountain got no closer to him. It stayed off in the distance no matter how far he walked.

He took a few more steps and stopped, never letting go the sight of the high mountain. It was almost as if it was teasing him...never letting him get out...never letting him get near...never...

"No..." he silently said to himself. "I will not let this emptiness consume me again."

He sat down and crossed his legs. He set the sword and shield down to his left and closed his eyes. For a good five minutes he heard the birds, wild animals, and other unnatural noises in this forest. But his ears must've been playing tricks, for the noises began to get farther and farther away. There was also no wind throughout the entire forest, he noted. It was then the silence was broken.

He opened his eyes to a scratching sound. However, with the sun now gone there was nothing to guide him. The mountain view had disappeared, and no stars would shine to light his way. He quickly grabbed his sword and shield and readied himself.

The scratching continued. The sound itself sounded like the thing was dragging itself along the ground.

"So...it is you who has stumbled into my forest..." a voice spoke. The voice was deep and menacing, almost feral.

Kopaka said nothing, as he tried to focus on where the thing was. But the thing made no effort to stay hidden.

A large beam of light shown brightly from the darkness between two branches. A hand reached out to one of them, as the body came into view.

Well...half of it anyway.

A top half of what seemed to be a Toa-hero was outstretched between two branches, holding itself up. It's mask was cracked and broken, and looked like a Hau.

"It's...a matoran..." the thing spoke.

Kopaka showed no fear and head his sword out to the thing.

"You are really scared...I can tell." the thing spoke, as it swung a little back and forth.

Kopaka stood still in the stance and said nothing.

"Very well then, I will show you some respect..."

The thing outstretched one hand to Kopaka, and darkness seemed to flow off of it's whole body. Kopaka batted the hand away with the sword and the thing only laughed.

"You know...I won't kill you yet...it'll be better if I corrupt you instead to do my bidding...as so much in the forest does for me already..."

Kopaka's eyes widened. This thing was keeping him from reaching the mountain he sought after for so long.

Kopaka only grunted as he jumped at the thing, but the thing was faster than it looked, and dodge the wild jump. It grabbed Kopaka's leg and flung him back, bouncing into the ground.

"Foolish matoran...you-" the thing stopped and raised it's head.

"Oh...so that's what you are..." the thing's back cracked as it stretched.

"You...are not just a matoran...you're light is mightier than others...you are a Toa-hero waiting to happen. I kill you now I and it's less trouble for me when I rid the world of that disgusting Makuta...but you wouldn't know anything about him...would you?"

The thing flung itself high into the air, and attempted to land on Kopaka. Kopaka leaned back and raised his sword straight into the air, the thing landed on it and let out a cry of pain.

Kopaka threw the thing off his blade, and nudged the thing with his foot.

The thing jumped up on it's hands.

"Well...feisty aren't you?" the thing spoke.

It shot up and backhanded Kopaka and he flew into a tree. He fell to the ground and the thing walked on it's hands towards Kopaka and jumped into the air again, but this time, the darkness surrounding it held it up into the air.

"You don't know what I am...little one." it spoke softly, almost calmly.

It backed up and touched a branch. The darkness went from his body through the tree, and the tree died instantly.

"I'm not of this world..."

He picked up Kopaka by his neck and held him up to it's "face". Kopaka took this chance to shove his sword right into the thing's mask.

Dropping Kopaka, it grasped the sword implanted in it.

Kopaka suddenly felt like holding his hands out, and did so towards the thing. His sword began to freeze the creature, and it didn't move as the sword held it there. The sword, when finished, detached itself from the thing and flew back into Kopaka's hands. Kopaka looked at his sword, and gasped a little at what a Matoran just did. What he did, to this creature.

After a few seconds the creature fell on the ground as shattered into thousands of pieces across the ground.

Kopaka noticed the mountain view in the distance again, yet, it seemed very close now. He didn't hesitate as he started jogging towards the base of the mountain.


End file.
